Changes: The Awakening
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Cumplí aquel contrato impuesto por mis padres y me casé con Astoria, pero repentinamente llegó alguien que despertó todos los sentimientos que creía haber suprimido. (Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black)


Holaaaaa!

Oh Dios... es bueno estar acá nuevamente ;)

Yo me encontraba buscando retos, como cada comienzo de mes, cuando me topé con este Jukebox 2.0 y quise intentar hacerlo de inmediato. Luego de ello vino elegir el cantante/grupo... tenía entre mis manos a Bon Jovi (¡Me encanta!, pero ya me he inspirado mucho con él) y Maroon 5 (siempre escuchó su música al momento de escribir) y, bueno, dije... ¿Quién más? ¿Quién más? Así que elegí a James Morrison... *-* quien, por supuesto, también me encanta, en especial cierta canción; **"You give me something"** (que, para mi gusto, es Dramione total).

Con respecto a la historia, es sin duda alguna la 4ª parte de Cambios, he ahí el nombre (solo que esta en inglés. Changes: Cambios y The Awakening: el despertar (Nombre de uno de los álbumes de James :3). Vendría a ser como el comienzo de... así que espero que les guste. Si desean lean mi trilogía de cortos (llamada **Cambios, Cambios: creciendo y Cambios: reencuentro** ) para entender.

Byeeee!

* * *

Esta historia participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí. Las frases destacadas en negrita pertenecen, obviamente, al cantante James Morrison.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Changes: The Awakening**

El aire es denso, tan intoxicante, que no puedo respirar tranquilo. La dificultad es tal que prefiero salir del lugar, salir del sitio donde hace unos momentos me he casado. Donde la sentencia no será por unos años, sino que de por vida.

Afuera puedo ver que el mundo sigue su curso, que nada se ha detenido. **Veo amantes caminando en la calle, sin cuidado.** **E** **stán hablando tan alto,** **c** **omo si hubiera algo en el aire.** Y es terrible ver la libertad de muchos, aquella libertad que tanto anhelo, aquella que sin duda alguna no podré obtener.

Ahora sé que los errores, las malas decisiones, se pagan muy caros en esta vida.

La alianza en mi dedo es testigo de ello, de lo dura que puede ser la vida cuando se la defrauda y miente.

Dos años después de la guerra, me demuestran que las personas no son capaces de madurar ni siquiera por el dolor que les, _nos_ , causo perder seres queridos o amigos. Pansy siempre me decía que cuando todo acabara; nos casaríamos y tendríamos muchos hijos, aunque no nos amaramos. Lamentablemente, ella murió con aquella promesa en la boca, murió como cada "ilusión" que podría haber tenido.

Ahora, Astoria ocupara el lugar de la señora Malfoy y nada pude hacer para evitarlo. No la amo, y sé que nunca lo haré, cumpliré con el contrato que mis padres hicieron con la familia de ella. Cumpliré como un buen Malfoy porque lo único que me queda ahora es limpiar el apellido.

—Draco, debes volver a la fiesta.

Miró a mi madre, impecablemente vestida y maquillada, ella _sabe_ que no amo a mí ahora esposa, pero aun así ha insistido en hacer una gran celebración. Una donde todo el jodido mundo mágico se ha enterado —No fingiré que estoy feliz.

—Pensé que eso pretendías al aceptar esto.

—Tenemos un contrato. Yo cumplo lo que ustedes me impusieron.

Mi madre se puso frente a mí y me miró duramente —Supongo que sabes que los Greengrass han hecho mucho por nosotros, tu padre está libre y con ellos levantaremos el apellido.

Y así era.

Cuando dije que algunas personas no maduraban era por eso, por mí, por hacer caso a mi madre, por cumplir un contrato que hicieron cuando di el primer respiro de vida.

Pude haber hecho algo, como negarme, pero no tenía ganas de llevarle la contra a nadie. Era demasiado agotador pelear y más si no había nada porque hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, volvamos. De todas maneras, deberé fingir siempre la felicidad que no puedo sentir.

Mi madre solo asintió, se adelantó intentando fingir que nada ocurría.

Fingir. Quizás, no sea tan difícil cuando ya lo he estado haciendo durante toda mi vida.

…

Un año después, nació Scorpius, cuando lo sostuve, cuando vi sus ojos, supe que con él no podría seguir fingiendo, supe que, a pesar de todo, el matrimonio con Astoria valió la pena de alguna manera.

Desde ese minuto mi hijo sería mis ojos y velaría porque no cometiera los mismos errores que yo.

Cuando tenía poco más tres años enfermó gravemente, todos los sanadores que venían a verlo nos recomendaban llevarlo directamente a San Mungo, pero mis padres no deseaban que su nieto fuera a un simple hospital como ese. Una noche su rostro se puso levemente azul y su respiración comenzó a ser irregular, lo tomé de la cuna, ante la mirada atónita de mis padres y Astoria, y vía red flu lo llevé al hospital.

La atención fue rápida y precisa, a esas alturas el mundo mágico ya no nos miraba como si fuéramos bichos raros. Él estaba muy grave, sus pulmones se habían llenado de líquido, lo que le impedía respirar. Esa noche estuve solo en aquellos pasillos, nadie de mi familia piso el desinfectado suelo de San Mungo. Después de una eternidad esperando, por aquellas puertas salió quien menos pensé.

Granger.

La sangre sucia.

Ella me saludó cordialmente, a pesar de estar nerviosa, lo supe solo por su manía de llevarse el pelo tras la oreja cada segundo, pero yo era incapaz de articular alguna palabra. Comenzó a hablar de lo que tenía Scorpius, de su tratamiento, de cuánto tiempo debía estar ahí, de los cuidados posteriores a su alta, de muchas otras cosas a las cuales no pude prestar atención. Estaba tan consternado de que ella, _precisamente_ , fuera quien salvara a mi hijo. No sabía si estar agradecido o iracundo con las jodidas vueltas de la vida.

Ella dudo, muchísimo, pero finalmente dijo: —Estará bien, Malfoy. Es niño fuerte.

Dio dos pasos a tras antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

— ¿Puedo verlo?

Ella vio tras de mí, dándose cuenta, obviamente, de que estaba solo. Asintió y caminamos juntos por los concurridos pasillos de San Mungo.

Mis barreras estaban arriba por lo que fue muy fácil mantenerlas ahí y no derrumbarme como hubiese querido. Granger no dijo nada más y se fue dejándome solo. Ni siquiera en ese momento me derrumbé, solo me acerqué a mi hijo y velé su sueño. Él estaba bien, eso era lo que importaba.

.

Los días pasaron y Scorpius se fue recuperando. Granger siempre pasaba, más veces de las que yo creía necesario, a verlo y aunque mi hijo dormía ella se complacía al verlo aún respirar.

— ¿Dónde está ella, Malfoy?

Se atrevió a preguntar un día. Sabía que había querido hacerlo desde un comienzo.

Se refería a Astoria. Ella debería estar ahí, pero cuando se lo planteé solo negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que una madre estaba en todas por, _para_ , su hijo.

Estuve tentado en no contestarle nada o simplemente decirle alguna mentira, pero recordé que ella había salvado a mi hijo. Suponía que le debía eso.

—Supongo que muy ocupada pintándose las uñas con mi madre.

Granger movió la cabeza no creyendo lo que decía. Nadie lo creería, pero las pruebas estaban ahí.

— ¿Dónde está tu esposo, Granger? Pasas mucho tiempo acá, por lo que veo.

Sonrió nostálgica. Ella pudo no contestarme, como yo pensé hacer, pero Granger era Granger, por lo menos siempre había mostrado madurez, o cortesía —No hay esposo, Malfoy. Solo mi carrera como sanadora.

Aquella confesión me impresionó. Después de la guerra poco se había sabido del trío de oro, en realidad pocas noticias habían circulado en torno a ellos. ¿Por qué? Ahora me sentía curioso al respecto, pero debía mantenerme a raya y no demostrárselo.

Granger miró un minuto más a Scorpius antes de irse.

Tres días después, él salió del hospital, estaba feliz de volver a la mansión, de ver a su madre y abuelos. Ellos reaccionaron como esperaba, cariñosos, pero a la vez fríos.

No me gustaba esa actitud. Yo mismo había querido seguir los pasos de mi padre, pero a mitad de camino, en medio de la guerra y todo eso, me di cuenta de que si algún día tenía un hijo no quería que él pasara lo que yo, no deseaba que tuviera miedo de mí y, mucho menos, que no me confiara sus cosas. Decidí intentar ser más _cálido_ y no cometer los mismos errores que mis progenitores, al menos intentarlo.

Ellos no lo supieron hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando se dieron cuenta de que tomaba a mi hijo más veces de las necesarias, cuando velaba su sueño o simplemente le daba de comer. Astoria hacia eso pocas veces, pero sabía porque tenía una actitud más distante; la misma crianza que yo, y además solo había cumplido con la parte de su contrato. Como mi madre lo había hecho alguna vez.

.

No supe más de Granger hasta una semana después, cuando me solicitó que llevara nuevamente a Scorpius a un control. Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que ella había atendido a mi hijo, se opusieron rotundamente a que lo siguiera evaluando, pero como la primera vez no tomé en cuenta sus dichos. Granger lo había salvado y, aunque no lo aceptara, le estaba muy agradecido.

Verla nuevamente revolvió mi estómago poniéndolo patas arriba, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Entre ella y yo solo habían existido pocas charlas en el hospital, nada relevante.

El control fue breve, mi hijo se había recuperado totalmente. Granger sonreía cada vez que Scorpius miraba ilusionado los movimientos de varita.

—Todo bien, Malfoy. El tratamiento fue todo un éxito —ella sonrió radiante. ¿Siempre había sido así de bella? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué estaba pensado esas cosas?

— ¿Aceptarías ir a comer conmigo, Granger?

Quise saber quién había dicho eso, evidentemente yo, pero el valor. Joder. No sabía que tenía tanto para pedirle salir, después de todas las cosas que le había dicho y hecho en el pasado. Entendería si me mandaba a la mierda, me lo merecía.

Ella dudo, muchísimo.

Había dos posibles respuestas, no quería pensar en una tercera. Así que había dos: si o no. Si ella se negaba todo quedaría ahí, como parte de mi desfachatez por pedírselo y jamás podría mirarla nuevamente. Si ella aceptaba no quería pensarlo, realmente no sabía cómo actuar después. De todas maneras, ¿Por qué querría salir con aquel que le hizo daño? Teníamos un pasado horrible, bueno, como dije, nuestra relación no fue cordial ni mucho menos.

Pero Granger aceptó sonriendo brevemente.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Dos días después me lo dijo: _Curiosidad_ , fue su primera palabra. Luego, _porque_ _sentí que aquella invitación no tenía dobles intenciones_ , se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. Obviamente fue inocente en aquel aspecto. Aquella cena fue algo tensa, en principio, fue incomoda en todos los aspectos.

¿Fue más fácil desde entonces? La verdad es que no.

De esa primera cena, pasaron dos meses más hasta que nuevamente aceptó salir. No estaba contenta, prácticamente la había arrastrado a un restaurant muggle. No dejaba de decir que no debería estar ahí conmigo, cuando yo estaba casado, que si había aceptado la primera vez había sido solo por cortesía. Me preguntó muchas veces "¿Por qué?", pero no sabía que responderle, o más bien no quería responderme a mí mismo.

La tercera cena fue siete meses después, increíble, pero cierto. La noche anterior había tenido una "pequeña" fiesta de aniversario con Astoria y ahora estaba cenando con Hermione. Sí, la llamaba por su nombre desde que comenzamos a hablar por carta. No muy seguido, pero lo hacíamos.

Aunque nos habíamos visto pocas veces eso basto para que, por un momento, pensara que solo era gratitud mi actitud hacia ella, pero ¿A quién quería engañar? Me di cuenta de que **pretendía mantenerme a flote, pero ahora me he metido en la profundidad**. _Pretendía_ … ahora estoy jodidamente hundido, _jodidamente_ enamorado de ella. Creo que siempre lo estuve, ¡Demonios!, siempre me gusto. Solo que tuve que suprimir ese deseo por hacerle caso a mis padres. Ella solo era una _sangre sucia_ y yo solo un estúpido niñato que no entendía nada de la vida.

Ahora, tenía un problema, uno gordo. No podía decírselo, no quería romper el precioso círculo que estaba entorno a nuestra especie de amistad. A ella la veía como debería ver a Astoria, y eso era increíblemente shockeante porque sabía que no podía existir nada entre nosotros. Granger no se merecía el título de amante, ella merecía mucho más. Quizás, nunca debí de invitarla a salir.

Cada día que pasaba ese pensamiento rondaba en mi mente. Las cosas con Astoria no estaban de lo mejor, las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes: ella alegaba que no ponía de mi parte para que el matrimonio funcionara, ¿Cómo esperaba que hiciera eso si cada vez que podía me engañaba con algún amante de turno? No podía reprochárselo, yo había hecho lo mismo. Bueno no como ella, pero si había salido con alguien.

Sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer, pero no quería afrontarlo. ¿Destruiría el entorno en donde vivía por algo que, quizás, jamás llegara a ser? No podía confiar en que ella sintiera lo mismo, aunque si me fijaba en las señales podía decirse que Hermione sentía algo. Pero como buen Slytherin no pretendía decírselo.

.

Que pretendiera no decírselo, no quería decir que no actuara. La cuarta vez que salimos, meses después, la besé. No pude resistirme, ella correspondió, pero la magia acabó cuando nos separamos. Cuando nos dimos cuenta del error que habíamos cometido, no lo sentí como un error, pero sabía que Hermione se había sentido como la peor mujer del mundo. La cena no acabó, es mas no llegó a concretarse ninguna más dentro de esa semana.

 **¿Quién soy ahora? Un hombre solitario que ha caído. No, no puedo cambiar el pasado que el tiempo ha quemado.** Sabía que no podía retroceder el tiempo, no quería hacerlo, pero mis ganas de ver a Hermione eran tantas que no podía controlarme. ¿Por qué, por todos los jodidos demonios, no me había fijado en ella antes? Quizás, ese había sido nuestro destino. Realmente, no sabría decir si antes hubiese luchado por ella.

—Saldré. Me aburro mucho acá —la voz de Astoria me hizo parpadear.

—Debemos hablar.

Ella bufó aburrida — ¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó arreglándose el cabello.

Se suponía que esto debía ser fácil, de todas maneras las cosas ya se habían hecho como mis padres querían —Quiero el divorcio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, verdad? —Astoria sonrió condescendiente—. Draco, cariño, cuando nos enlazamos fue para toda la vida.

 _La alianza en mi dedo es testigo de ello_ , pienso —No si declaró que dejé de amarte, peor sería si dijera que nunca lo he hecho.

—No te atreverías —me retó alejándose unos pasos. Cerca de la puerta, cerca de donde podría recurrir a mis padres.

—Astoria, estoy cansado, **es tiempo de rendirse, ha sido demasiado tiempo fingiendo** —le dije.

Ella elevó el mentón y me miró despectivamente. Ahora entendía, nunca pensé que fuese tan inteligente, nunca pensé que quedaría tan vulnerable ante ella. No importaba, de todas maneras **no sirve de nada intentarlo, cuando las piezas ya no encajan**. Cuando las piezas nunca encajaron, cuando nunca nos entregamos al amor.

Desvió la mirada pensando.

Sus pasos resonaron cuando caminó presurosa por los pasillos y luego por las escaleras. La seguí.

Gritaba para que ellos salieran y vieran la pelea, el fin de esta especie de matrimonio.

Intenté detenerla cuando llegamos al pie dela escalera, estaba histérica y me reprochaba todas las cosas que nunca hice. De mis labios solo salieron cuatro palabras: —No lucharé por esto.

Me abofeteó. Dolió, pero no tanto como saber que todo sería más difícil desde ese momento.

Scorpius tenía cinco años cuando decidí irme de la mansión. No fue una decisión fácil y menos cuando pude haber quedado desheredado. Mi padre estalló en cólera esa noche.

—No sé qué pretendes con esto, Draco, pero cometes un error al querer arruinar _tu_ familia. Serás la comidilla del mundo mágico por esta "separación". Nunca un Malfoy lo ha hecho.

—Quizás ningún Malfoy fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decir la verdad de todo esto. Sinceramente, no pretendo divulgarlo. No amo a Astoria, nunca lo hice.

—Y, ¿Crees que el matrimonio se basa en el _amor_? —preguntó irritado.

—Lo haré quieras o no. Scorpius se va conmigo.

—Puedo desheredarte. Luego no quiero que vengas a mí suplicándome perdón porque sabrás que cometiste un error.

— **Nunca es tarde para dar marcha atrás.** No me importa si me quedo en la calle, jamás quise casarme con Astoria, jamás quise esto. Solo lo acepté porque fui un estúpido.

Mi padre frunció el ceño —De acuerdo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero Scorpius se queda con nosotros.

Supe lo que significaba eso. Harían con él lo mismo que conmigo —Es mi hijo, no el tuyo. Él se va conmigo.

— ¿Lo criaras en la miseria? —me reprochó—. Crees que no me he dado cuenta, pero tus actitudes han cambiado mucho en estos años, Draco. No sé qué te habrá hecho cambiar, pero no dejaré que enlodes a tu hijo.

—Quizás, me di cuenta de que las decisiones que tomé no me hacen feliz. Maduré. Ahora sé lo que quiero. Scorpius se va conmigo, como te dije —me levanté y lo miré seriamente—. Lo criare mejor de lo que tú hiciste conmigo.

Eso enmudeció al imponente Lucius Malfoy. Por primera vez vi el nerviosismo en su cuerpo, como con esas palabras lo había hecho desviar la mirada. Sí, de esa manera logré que entendiera.

Era el fin. Su fin con respecto a manipularme y mi despertar al deshacerme de algo que nunca quise.

.

No fui desheredado como mi padre me amenazó. Solo me sacó sutilmente de los negocios que había llevado durante los últimos años. De cualquier forma, había conseguido, pocas semanas después, un puesto en el Ministerio.

No busqué a Hermione, no sabía si ella se había enterado de mi separación. Desde que la besé no supe nada más y, realmente, no quería que me rechazara. Sería muy duro. **Nunca pensé que amaría a alguien, ese era el sueño de otro.** Ese era mi continuo pensamiento. Actuaba como un cobarde, siempre lo había sido. Solo mostré valentía las veces que la invite a salir y cuando la besé.

Las semanas se fueron diluyendo a meses. Una de mis fieles elfinas se quedaba con Scorpius. Y, sí, la vida era más _fácil_ ahora. No supe nada mis padres y menos de Astoria, fue como si desaparecieran.

La calma estuvo de mi lado hasta que mi hijo enfermó. Podría haber recurrido directamente a San Mungo, pero el velo de la preocupación me cegó. Decidí mandarle una lechuza a Hermione. No tardó en llegar.

Seis meses sin verla y ahí estaba frunciendo el ceño ante la nueva perspectiva que le presentaba.

—Está muy mal —murmuré dejándola pasar.

Ella solo asintió sin decir ninguna palabra, le mostré donde estaba Scorpius y procedió a atenderlo.

Aquello solo fue el comienzo.

.

 **No sé si eres tú o soy yo, pero veo que los cielos están cambiando en todas las sombras del azul.** El cambio fue notorio, fue reciprocó. De un día a otro me vi hablando nuevamente con ella, llamándonos, visitándonos, metí a Hermione en la vida de mi hijo. Le conté que me había separado de Astoria, de lo duro que había sido alejarme de Malfoy Manor, del viaje que pensaba hacer por negocios.

— ¿Te vas? —murmuró una tarde. Estábamos sentados en un café en el mundo muggle.

—Sí, mañana.

Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio. Me seguía gustando, sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco. Nunca habíamos hablado del beso. Quizás, solo debía insinuárselo. De todas formas yo me iría, así que no había nada que perder —Ven conmigo.

Hacía pocos días me contó porque se había alejado de Weasley y Potter. Había terminado con la Comadreja en muy malos términos, Potter lo apoyó a él dejándola sola. Fin de la historia. No se hablaban y ella no pensaba ceder cuando creía que había tenido la razón al terminar la relación.

—Aún trabajo en San Mungo.

Oh, ¿Era mi idea o no había negativa en sus palabras?

Quizás, solo quizás, debería intentar algo más _insinuante_ —Cuando me separé de Astoria, lo hice porque no la amaba. Pretendía seguir con ella aun así, pero **entonces tu llegaste, y viste en qué estado estaba. Me levantaste, cuando estaba tirado. Me mostraste como vivir de nuevo.** Sin saberlo me hiciste sentir muchas cosas, replantearme otras. Me gustas mucho, Granger.

Ella abrió la boca impactada, incluso yo lo estaba. ¿De dónde había salido toda esa sinceridad?

Hermione desvió la mirada pensando, analizando. Viendo los pros y contras de mi propuesta. Podía funcionar o no. Podíamos cometer el error más grande nuestras vidas al estar juntos, pero a estas alturas de la vida **solo** **seguiré mi corazón donde quiera que vaya y tal vez no siempre me salgan las cosas bien.**

— ¿Y si no funciona?

Sonreí —Funcionara.

…

Solo debía tener confianza en mí y en los hechos.

Los años diluyeron nuestras vidas a una mucho mejor. No puedo decir que las cosas fueron perfectas, no puedo mentir al respecto, pero por cada cosa mala que pasamos hubieron dos buenas, o más.

Nos casamos tres años después, en compañía de sus padres, amigos que fuimos conociendo y mi hijo. La unión fue perfecta. Tan perfecta que dos años después nació Altair. Hermione siempre fue muy inteligente, pero increíblemente nunca habíamos tocado el tema de tener hijos, era muy obvio para mí, pero aún recuerdo su rostro al contemplar el test de embarazo, las lágrimas que soltó al decírmelo, la felicidad que me hundido al saberlo, lo increíble que era ser padre nuevamente.

Nuestra pequeña era el reflejo de ella, Scorpius la miraba frunciendo el ceño cada vez que la sostenía o mimaba. En el fondo sabía que él sería un buen hermano, lo habíamos hablado muchas veces, antes y después del embarazo de Hermione. Ellos se llevaban muy bien, mi hijo la había aceptado. Sé que le costó hacerlo. Extrañaba a su mamá, pero ella no había dado señales de querer hablar con él. Hasta que un día apareció, Scorpius ya había cumplido quince años y vi la emoción en sus ojos al ver a su madre, pero ella solo venía a dar pelea. Me enteré de que mis padres le habían quitado la manutención que le daban mes a mes, que no se había casado nuevamente y otras cosas, que para mí, fueron sin relevancia. Cuando vio a Hermione estalló en cólera, así que tuve que sacarla de la casa. Mi mujer esperaba a nuestro segundo hijo y debía estar tranquila.

Desde esa vez no la volví a ver más. Mis padres eran una historia aparte, desde que me fui se olvidaron de que tenían hijo y nieto. Por supuesto, se enteraron de que me había vuelto a casar y que tenía dos hijos más. Mi madre se encargó de restregarme, a través de una carta, que me había casado con una sangre sucia. Yo me encargué de contestarle que, si de mí dependía, ellos no conocerían a mis hijos y mucho menos verían los objetivos cumplidos se Scorpius.

Los años fueron pasando, los cambios fueron haciéndose notorios y los arrepentimientos fueron menguando. Nuestra vida no fue perfecta ni mucho menos, fue simple, sencilla, y muy tranquila. Hubo peleas, momentos difíciles y mucho amor.

Despertar de la realidad que tenía con Astoria fue lo mejor porque despertar al lado de Hermione, cada día, es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

* * *

Frases:

1.- I see lovers in the streets walking, without a care. They're wearing out loud, like there's something in the air (Love is hard).

2.- I was meant to tread the water, but now I've gotten in too deep (You give me something).

3.- Who am i now? A lonely man that's fallen down. No i can't change the past that time has all burned out (Person i should have been).

4.- It's time to surrender, it's been too long pretending (The pieces don't fit anymore).

5.- There's no use in trying, when the pieces don't fit anymore (The pieces don't fit anymore).

6.- It's never too late to turn it back around (Up).

7.- I never thought that I'd love someone, that was someone else's dream (You give me something).

8.- And I don't know if it's me or you, but I can see the skies are changing in all the shades of blue (Please dont stop the rain).

9.- Then you came along, and saw what state I was in. You picked me up, when I was down. Showed me how to live again (Precious love).

10.- I just follow my heart wherever it goes and I may not always get it right (One life).


End file.
